un amor de otro mundo
by lisahime
Summary: esta es un historia alternativa... de una pareja que es un poco extraña para mi, porque es la primera vez que escribo de ellos... espero que les guste!
1. un viaje a otro planeta

Hola a todas! Como las extrañe hace rato que no escribo fanfics y ya me estaba oxidando Jajaja-(lagrimones)- perdón por no escribir más seguido…. espero que les guste este fic, que es de una pareja que me es un poco rara…. Goku x broly

"Un amor de otro mundo"

_Capitulo 1_

"_un viaje a otro planeta"_

_Vegeta estaba sentado en el suelo con una vena en la frente escuchando a Krilin cantar y desafinadamente -(lisa: ya me lo puedo imaginar…)- y pensaba "ya estoy harto de este y sus canciones… como me gustaría poder ir a entrenar"_

_En eso una nave desciende una nave en el bosque cerca de donde se encontraba vegeta y de ella desciende un guerrero. _

_Guerrero: -príncipe vegeta es un honor conocerlo- _

_Vegeta pensó "¿cómo coño este tipo sabe mi nombre?" iba a tirarle todo tipo de insultos pero se tranquilizó y le contesto diciendo:- a que debo el honor de su visita- dijo con voz sarcástica- _

_Pero el guerrero no se dio cuenta y le dijo:- necesitamos su presencia en Nuestro planeta y queremos que sea nuestro rey._

_Vegeta lo miro con su cara de pocos amigos pero acepto de todas maneras diciéndole:- espero que sea verdad eso del planeta porque si no los voy a exterminar a cada uno de ustedes- termino cortante- _

_Todos los presentes se cayeron al suelo (lisa: caída tipo anime) con una gota en la cabeza._

_-ehhh! Espérenme- grito alguien- todos inclusive vegeta se dieron vuelta para ver de dónde provenía esa voz… _

_Goku venia volando alegre saludando a todos_

_Vegeta con una gran vena en la cabeza, le preguntó:- que haces aquí, Kakarotto?-_

_:-he venido para ir con ustedes- le responde Goku-_

_El guerrero que estaba escuchando todo le dijo a vegeta:- ya es tiempo de que el universo reconozca la superioridad de este pueblo de guerreros tan admirables… ¡HAREMOS UN PUEBLO QUE NI LA GALAXIA HAYA CONOCIDO JAMAS!- _

_Goku ya desconfiaba del guerrero desde que había llegado porque sentía un ki maligno proveniente de ese sujeto "vamos a ver dónde quiere llegar vegeta"- pensó Goku-"seguro que este tío algo quiere hacer"- mientras Goku reflexionaba esto vegeta habló:- ok, vamos ya!- _

_Goku se percato de esto y atajo a vegeta que estaba empezando a caminar para entrar a la nave:_

_Goku: vegeta…. sabes lo que haces?- le pregunto- _

_Vegeta: por supuesto que si se Kakarotto, sal de mi camino- dijo empujándolo a un costado- _

_Goku: vegeta espérame!- alcanzo justo a subirse cuando _

_La nave empezó a elevarse y a cerrarse la puerta, dejando la tierra para ir al nuevo planeta vegeta…. _

Bueno primer capítulo de este fic terminado, así que espero sus reviews malos o buenos…. así me ayudan a mejorar poco a poco los kiero….. Se me cuidan!


	2. broly el guerrero

Hola mina-san! Aquí lisa Hime trayéndoles otro nuevo capi de esta historia….

Ahh, quería agradecerles por los reviews de las otras historias espero que esta historia les guste,

La serie dragón ball z no me pertenece si no que le pertenece al maravilloso Akita toriyama sensei -(si fueran míos Goku, vegeta y broly los robaría, me los llevaría a un bosque y los haría míos)

_Capitulo 2 _

"_Broly el guerrero"_

_La nave que transportaba a los saiyajin, poco a poco iba descendiendo en un planeta _

_Vegeta: soldado que es esto?-pregunto molesto-_

_Guerrero: nuestro planeta fue devastado por el guerrero legendario y lo ha dejado así, ahora sus habitantes están reconstruyéndolo _

_Goku: que desastre- dijo triste- por cierto, cómo te llamas?- le pregunto al guerrero-_

_Guerrero: permítanme presentarme soy paragus._

_Vegeta: déjense de tonterías y bajemos a investigar Kakarotto_

_Goku: si vegeta _

_Paragus: si me permiten yo los puedo llevar al castillo de este planeta _

_Goku: si estaría bien, tu que dices vegeta?- le pregunto- cuando vegeta iba a contestar algo el estomago de Goku sonó- jeje creo que tengo hambre!- (lisa: caída anime,.- broly: Kakarotto eres un idiota!- lisa: oye tu que haces aquí si todavía no apareces?- broly: jeje (con una mano en el cuello) perdón creo que me equivoque de parte (se va), Ahh, este chico me saca de quicio, bueno continuemos)_

_A vegeta también le sonó el estomago: bueno, creo que Kakarotto tiene razón "por única vez estoy de acuerdo con el"- llévenos al castillo rápido!_

_Paragus: si como ordene majestad!_

_Estaban llegando al castillo cuando de pronto salió broly ( lisa: ves broly que te faltaba poco para aparecer, y encima te apareces en la escena equivocada! broly: bueno lisa no te enojes conmigo por favor! lisa: bueno no te mato porque eres parte de esta historia y porque yo soy una humana común. broly: (con cara pervertida) pero una humana muy hermosa… lisa: ya basta! Que me desvío de la historia, Bueno, bueno continuemos)_

_Broly: ya llegaste padre!- broly se lanzo a los brazos de su padre- _

_G/V: padre?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- _

_Paragus: así es yo soy el padre de broly, bueno hijo basta que tenemos visitas…. broly no hacía caso y le seguía abrazando… BASTA!-grito paragus y broly lo soltó- así está mejor…. _

_¿Por qué no los llevas a la cocina broly?, que nuestros invitados tienen hambre…- yo voy a salir, vengo en la noche-dijo esto marchándose- _

_Broly: bueno padre como ordenes….-dirigiéndose a vegeta y Goku- por aquí, pasen esta es su casa…_

…_.._

_Mientras pasaba esto en el palacio, en un lugar no muy alejado del lugar un grupo de personas discutían que debían hacer con el tema de "los molestos invitados"_

_Paragus: como todos ustedes saben el príncipe vegeta y otro saiyajin están en este planeta _

_Soldado: pero señor-saltó uno de ellos- no podemos permitir que estos visitantes no deseables destruyan nuestro plan… ¿qué podemos hacer?_

_Paragus: debemos esperar, a ver que van a hacer…-decía esto seriamente- pero cuando tengamos todo preparado para el ataque al planeta tierra-un aura maligna empezó a emanar de él- nadie sabrá quién lo destruyó Jajaja!-reía con una cara maligna- broly serás el único guerrero saiyajin puro que quedara en el universo Jajaja- _

Hola! Capitulo 2 terminado…Jajaja

Desde ahora les voy avisando que en cuanto a la historia va a ver lemons todavía no se en que capítulos…. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo!

…..


	3. cosas extrañas

Hola a todas! Aca estoy subiendo el capi 3 de esta historia… desde ahora las cosas van a empezar a tomarse un poco extrañas para las personas que están en el palacio, porque van a empezar a pasarles cosas raras…. bueno no les adelanto más, solo les comento LEAN Y DESCUBRANLO!

_Capitulo 3 _

"_cosas extrañas" _

_Broly los había acompañado a la cocina, y les había preparado un banquete de bienvenida (lisa: ojalá a mi novio me preparara un banquete cada vez que vuelvo de estudiar) _

_Broly: espero que les guste la comida que les prepare…-en ese mismo instante el estomago de Goku sonó de nuevo- como veo tienen hambre, disfruten! _

_Yo me retiro para no causarles molestias-se va-_

_Goku empezó a comer como no comió en toda su vida (lisa: este Goku no se sacia nunca…)_

_Vegeta: Kakarotto!-dijo rojo- come con más cuidado que me estas escupiendo toda la comida en la cara!_

_Goku: perdóname vegeta, pero es que esto está muy rico!-dijo Goku alegre y llorando-¿no quieres comer?-le pregunto a vegeta-_

_Vegeta: -viendo a Goku comer tan desaforadaramente- no gracias se me quito el apetito…._

_El silencio reino entre los dos saiyans en el comedor…. de pronto un ruido proveniente de afuera se escuchó…._

_Goku todavía comiendo: que fue eso?-le pregunto a vegeta-_

_Vegeta: no tengo la menor idea y tampoco me importa_

_Goku: bueno, quédate aquí si quieres, yo voy a ir a investigar…-se va-_

_Vegeta: por mí que te mates!-le dijo a Goku un vegeta cansado- no sabía porque pero eso de ir a investigar le traía un mal presentimiento en el pecho –"será mejor que vaya a acostarme, todo esto me tiene estresado"-pensó levantándose para ir a dormir- "¿a todo esto donde están los dormitorios?"-pensó- será mejor volver a la cocina a esperar a Kakarotto-se dijo- _

…

_Mientras en el bosque Goku estaba buscando de donde provenían los ruidos que había escuchado dentro del palacio…._

_Iba caminando y de pronto escucho una voz y se escondió en los arbustos que había por ahí cerca… eran dos voces…._

_Escucho que las voces estaban discutiendo algo del reino pero no se distinguía bien lo que decían así que decidió acercarse más y así poder oir mejor…_

_Voz 1: no podemos pasar esto por alto, comandante ¿Qué dice que hagamos?-le pregunto a la otra voz-_

_Voz 2: estén alertas, cuando tengamos las coordenadas del planeta, atacaremos pero no traten de hacer nada, porque si hacen lo contrario les arrancare la cabeza de cuajo-(lisa: este tipo sí que es vengativo…¬.¬)_

_Goku reconoció la segunda voz como la de paragus- "¿que hace este tío aca?"-se preguntó- no quería que lo descubran así que ocultó su ki y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el palacio….._

…

_En el palacio, estaba un vegeta cansado, con sueño y con una vena en la frente por esperar al "tonto de Kakarotto" como le decía él_

_Vegeta: donde estas Kakarotto?-gritaba- me quiero ir a dormir!_

…_._

_Broly hacía rato que no podía dormir, no sabía él porque, pero sentía una cosa extraña en su pecho, no sabía que era, así que decidió salir tomar un poco de aire…_

_Mientras volaba hacia el bosque para despejarse un poco, reflexionaba lo que no hacía mucho había sentido…_

_Broly:" ¿porque estoy sintiendo esto?"-se decía a sí mismo-"¿Por qué o por quien estaré sintiendo esta opresión en el pecho?"- de pronto escucho ruidos como de alguien que estaba corriendo muy deprisa...-"¿quién será?-se pregunto- _

_Poco a poco fue descendiendo al suelo cerca de unos árboles y espero que el sujeto que estaba corriendo pasara por allí así lo sorprendería agarrándolo por la espalda_

_Entre tanto Goku seguía corriendo hacia el palacio-"voy a decirle a vegeta lo que escuche, sabía que este tipo paragus no era de fiar"-se dijo a sí mismo- en eso paso por donde estaba escondido broly…-(lisa: vaya a saber que planes tiene broly para Goku…)-y broly lo agarra por la espalda-_

_Broly: ya te tengo, quien quiera que seas…-(lisa: no me mal interpreten… en ese entonces broly no sabía quién era...¬.¬)- noquea a Goku por el cuello y lo lleva al medio del bosque…-(lisa: que idea pervertida tendrás en la cabeza con respecto a Goku broly?- broly:(con cara pervertida) no se eso que las lectoras lo vean en el siguiente capítulo… lisa: eso lo quiero ver…)-_

…

Hola mina! Capi 3 terminado! ^-^…. Son las 1:15 de la mañana, y mi cerebro ya se quiere ir a su casa pero, me dice que se va a quedar un ratito más para ver que pasa entre esos dos….


	4. conociendote

Hola mina-san! Aquí lisa hime! Saben, los extraño mucho, mucho…. Bueno dejémonos de escenitas emocionales y vayamos a la historia… aquí como verán broly lo llevo a Goku a el bosque…

"pensamientos de los personajes"

-diálogos-

(notas de la autora)

_Capitulo 4 _

"_conociéndote" _

_Broly llevo a un Goku inconsciente al bosque, y se fue a un rio que había allí cerca-"por que lo traje hasta aquí, y porque estoy sintiendo esto por este tipo, si ni siquiera lo conozco"-en tanto que broly pensaba en esto Goku se le acerco por la espalda y lo asusto- ahhh!- grito – me asustaste-(lisa: Goku!- Goku: que? -Lisa: sabes que no me gusta que estés asustando a las personas… no quiero que lo hagas más, de acuerdo? – Goku: esta bien lisa, no lo hare mas (se va con lagrimones en los ojos)- lisa: este Goku me saca de quicio, bueno continuemos)-_

_-perdóname-dijo Goku- pensé que estabas dormido- se sentó al lado de broly-esto es hermoso no?-se pregunto a si mismo- _

_-la verdad que si, esto es realmente hermoso- contesto broly pensando que a el le había hecho la pregunta- _

_-Goku lo miro- como te llamas?- le pregunto- _

_Broly-le responde- y tu?-_

_-Goku-dice el otro-gusto en conocerte broly-_

_-igualmente Goku-dice broly sonriendo- _

…_.._

_Mientras tanto, en el casillo vegeta que estaba esperando a Goku, se quedo dormido en la mesa del comedor…_

_-vegeta-dice paragus-vegeta!-_

_-eh?que?-dice vegeta despertándose de repente y poniéndose en guardia con un final flash-_

_-donde esta Goku?-le pregunta paragus con una gota en la cabeza-_

_-eh?-dice- la verdad no lo sé, ese estúpido de kakarotto y yo estábamos comiendo-vegeta recordaba todo esto con un tic en la ceja- y de pronto, él escuchó un ruido extraño afuera, yo también lo escuché, pero no le di importancia y seguí comiendo-dicho esto se sentó- _

_-aja-fue todo lo que paragus alcanzó a decir-quieres ir a dormir, vegeta?-pregunto cambiando de tema- se te ve muy cansado-_

_-la verdad que es así, guerrero. Llévame enseguida- dijo un poco alterado- _

_-si príncipe como ordene, por aquí- contesto paragus-_

_-"kakarotto, cuando te encuentre te mataré por esto"-pensó vegeta con un tic en el ojo mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios guiado por paragus- _

…_.. _

_En el claro del bosque, habían dos personas que empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, sin darse cuenta que era de noche…_

_-y esa es mi historia…- termino broly- sé que es u poco extraña-dijo confuso- pero, es mi vida…-dijo suspirando-y que hay de ti Goku?-dijo cambiando el tema en cuestión- de donde vienes?- preguntó-_

_-bueno...,-empezó Goku-yo vengo de la tierra, la verdad, el porqué de mi nacimiento es extraño en verdad- a él lo que le había dicho su hermano raditz no le había cuadrado- pero, yo se que no soy una persona mala y hay cosas que lo prueban-dijo- mi naturaleza es sayan, pero yo me siento un terrícola- _

_-pero de que raza eres… terrícola o sayan?- le preguntó broly cabreado-_

_-sayan, PERO TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME SIENTO TERRICOLA!-grito Goku ya enojado- _

_-bueno, bueno no te enojes Goku- dijo broly sintiendo enfurecido su ki-_

_-broly-dijo Goku mas calmado- creo que deberíamos regresar al castillo porque esta anocheciendo- dio esto señaló el cielo estrellado- _

_-tienes razón, Goku- dijo broly- vamos, te reto a una carrera hacia el palacio- dijo eso elevándose en le aire y dejando atrás a Goku- _

_-oye! Eso no es justo!- reprochó Goku elevándose en el aire y siguiéndolo- _

Bueno aquí capi 4 terminado… este capi se lo dedico a Vejitta a quien le gusto mucho este pequeño trabajo que me quita barias horas de sueño y un espacio enorme en mi cerebro…. Besos y abrazos para todos/as!

Se os quiere! Cuídense!


	5. investigando a mi padre parte 1

Hola a todas! Aquí como verán estoy subiendo el capi nº 5! En este capitulo algunas cosas que paragus tenia escondidas van a salir de a poquito hacia la luz…. esto es un capi largo que resumí en dos así no se les hace tan largo….

_Capitulo 5_

"_investigando a mi padre parte 1"_

_Broly y Goku estaban llegando al palacio, ya estaba amaneciendo…._

_-"espero que mi padre no se altere porque estuve afuera toda la noche"-broly pensaba preocupado- _

_-no te preocupes- le dijo Goku, como si supiera lo que broly estaba pensando- todo estará bien no te preocupes- _

_-gracias Goku- le dijo broly-la verdad que si, estaba preocupado-_

_-Broly-dijo paragus interceptando en medio de la puerta del castillo a broly y Goku- en donde estuviste toda la noche?- preguntó molesto- _

_-eh...Yo...-empezó broly-no sabia que decir ni responder-_

_-estábamos en el bosque hablando- intervino Goku- no tiene por que alarmarse, paragus, yo se que broly es menor de edad y todo este tiempo que estuvo afuera, yo estuve a su lado-terminó Goku seriamente- _

_-bueno-dijo paragus mirando seriamente a Goku- espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse entendido?-les pregunto a los dos mirándolos-_

_-si-dijeron a coro-_

_Broly se había quedado confundido y mudo con la actitud que había tomado Goku con el, la verdad le había extrañado mucho y tenia preguntarle el porqué de esa actitud…._

_-porque me defendiste Goku?-le pregunto broly interceptándolo en la puerta del comedor-(lisa: este Goku no se sacia nunca de la comida…jajajajaj)-_

_-la verdad no lo sé, pero lo tuve que hacer, porque temía lo que tu padre te hiciera….-Goku se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y cambio de tema rápidamente- oye, con tu padre tienes que tener cuidado, porque creo que anda en algo raro, ten mucho cuidado broly-le puso la mano en el hombro- nos vemos mañana- _

_-adiós-le dijo broly- _

_-"tendrá razón Goku?"-pensó broly-"deberé tener cuidado con mi padre- en eso, oyó a su padre hablar con un con conserje de la corte- _

_-tienes que tener más cuidado con que haces baby, broly no se tiene que dar cuenta lo que estamos haciendo-_

_-si señor, como ordene- diciendo esto baby hizo una reverencia y se marchó-_

_-porque hablaban de mi?-se preguntó broly-tendré que averiguarlo-_

…

_-kakarotto!-dijo vegeta-donde te metiste insecto?-preguntó con una vena en la frente-(lisa: muy característico de ti me querido príncipe, pero no tienes porque enojarte…- vegeta: oye! Yo tengo mi forma de expresarme con el estúpido de kakarotto, así que no me molestes, porque sino te matare lenta y dolorosamente- lisa: vegeta, no me amenaces porque si lo haces te sacare del fic…- vegeta:…mejor me callo- lisa. Buen chico…, bueno continuemos)_

_-eh?-dijo Goku con su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa- me quede en el bosque reflexionando un rato y se me pasó la hora- dijo Goku serio- luego cambio su cara seria por una feliz- deberías ver el bosque y el rio, vegeta es hermoso!-_

_-vegeta ya estaba harto de los sentimentalismos de Goku-(lisa: vegeta recuerda lo que te dije!)- _

Okis, aca termine el cap 5! Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews…. Sigan mandando así los mejoro… se los quiere y mucho!


	6. investigando a mi padre parte 2

Hola a todas! Acá Lisa Hime subiendo otro capi….

_Capitulo 6:_

"_investigando a mi padre parte 2"_

_-¿porqué dirán eso de mí?-dijo broly-debo averiguarlo- dicho esto empezó a seguir por todos los pasillos a su padre, para ello oculto su ki al máximo-"no tengo que perderlo de vista"-_

_-paragus se dirigía al centro de reanimación que tenía escondido en lo más profundo del castillo-_

_-eh?-se alarmó broly-"no sabía que esto estaba aquí"-reflexionó-_

_-ya están los microorganismos que mandé crear?-le pregunto seriamente a uno de los científicos tsufuru- _

_-si emperador ya los tenemos listos-respondió el científico-_

_-muéstrenmelos entonces- dijo paragus- _

_-si, como ordene- dijo asustado el científico tsufuru por lo que paragus le pueda hacer-_

_-espero que estos científicos idiotas no arruinen el experimento que harán de broly un guerrero súper poderoso- dijo para si paragus para si, sin darse cuenta de que broly estaba escuchándolo todo- _

…_.._

Hola a todas de nuevo…! Yo se que este capitulo es muy cortito pero los siguientes capis van a ser largos… el próximo capitulo se llamara "verdades que duelen" y contará porque paragus quiere hacer de broly un guerrero superior todos los que hayan existido hasta ahora, por otra parte Goku se va a dar cuenta que broly es una persona importante para él y va a acudir en su ayuda…. Y mis queridas/os amigas/os vegeta no aparecerá en todo este capitulo porque quiero hacer mas central lo que pasa entre broly y Goku… 


	7. verdades que duelen

**Hola a todas en este capitulo va a haber peleas, no basta decir que a la hora de escribir peleas soy un poco torpe-lagrimones por parte de lisa...- **

_**Capitulo 7:**_

"_**verdades que duelen"**_

_**-que experimento, padre porque yo?- preguntó broly saliendo de la obscuridad de pronto- **_

_**-que haces aquí?-dijo paragus alterado- **_

_**-te estuve siguiendo por los pasillos y descubrí esto- dijo broly con asco- porque?-pregunto dolido- porque yo?- pregunto gritando-porque me haces esto?-**_

_**-nunca pensé que este día llegaría-dijo suspirando-la verdad broly, es que estoy haciendo unos microorganismos para que seas el guerrero mas poderoso del universo y eso no me lo va a impedir nada ni nadie- dijo paragus con su ki ondeando salvajemente por su cuerpo-**_

_**-esto es impensable, padre, nunca te creí capaz de hacer semejante cosa ni a tu propio hijo- dijo broly en pose defensiva y dispuesto a atacar a su propio padre, por que era tal el dolor que sintió al enterarse de lo que su padre haría con el que casi se transforma el súper sayajin, pero no lo logro- **_

…

_**Goku estaba comiendo en la escalera del palacio – (lisa: como de costumbre Goku… no? jajá!)- y escucho unos ruidos extraños, como explosiones…**_

_**-que será eso?-se preguntó- dejo la comida en la escalera y no le importó lo que sucediera, solo sentía que alguien a quien había empezado a querer le estaban haciendo daño….**_

_**-será mejor seguir los ruidos de las explosiones-dijo Goku para si mismo mientras volaba hacia donde las explosiones provenían- de pronto, escucho a broly y a paragus su padre, pelear- **_

_**-"broly"-pensó y por esta vez en toda su vida no le dio importancia a lo que le pudiera llegar a pasar sino que, se preocupo por una persona a la que apenas conocía- **_

_**-maldición!- decía Goku-tengo que darme prisa a este paso nunca llegaré a tiempo-dicho esto incremento su velocidad- **_

…_**..**_

_**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, broly y su padre paragus empezaron a combatir:**_

_**-no puedo permitir que me hagas esto padre-decía broly llorando de rabia mientras peleaba y sentía que su padre estaba ganándole- -es que no entiendes?-le preguntó paragus gritándole- estoy haciendo esto porque no quiero que nuestra raza se extinga!-dijo- NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-grito paragus expandiendo su ki llevando por a broly por los aires y todo a su paso-**_

_**-en eso llega Goku totalmente enfurecido y en ssj2…-(lisa: espero no poner más a Goku enojado, porque en ese estado es peor que vegeta)-**_

_**-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?- grito Goku-los científicos tsufuru que habían sobrevivido se le acercaron y le explicaron la situación mientras broly y paragus seguían peleando, en eso broly sale disparado de una patada de su padre en el estomago hacia donde estaba Goku- **_

_**-Goku lo atajo y al ver que estaba sangrando le dijo-broly estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado-**_

_**-e…estoy bien Goku-dijo broly escupiendo sangre-**_

_**-no, no estas bien mírate- dijo Goku furioso- quédate aquí, yo terminare esto-dijo cortante-**_

_**-PARAGUS-dijo Goku bien alto para que todos los que estaban allí lo escuchen-te reto a una batalla a muerte...!-todos los que estaban allí, incluido broly se quedaron mudos-**_

_**-pero, Goku…¿lo lograras?-le preguntó broly llegando hasta él sosteniéndose un costado herido-**_

_**-si-le contestó Goku- lo lograré no te preocupes- **_

_**-acepto tu reto Goku-dijo paragus entre los escombros- esperaba que dijeras eso, si tu ni ese estúpido que esta allí-dijo esto señalando a broly-podrán vencerme…!jaja!-rió SEREMOS LA RAZA MAS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO!-**_

_**-te aseguro que conmigo enfrente no lo vas a lograr paragus-dijo Goku poniéndose en pose de lucha-**_

_**-eso lo veremos-dijo paragus imitando la pose de Goku-**_

_**-"tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Goku"-pensó broly-"sino ese tipo le va a partir la cabeza"-dicho esto se le ocurrió una idea-la diadema!-dijo- y empezó con el trabajo de sacársela, aunque doliera y le quemara las manos como fuego-**_

**HOLA A TODAS! CAPI 7 TERMINADO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEWS…. GRACIAS A TODAS…. ASH! ME OLVIDABA QUE ENTRE SEMANA VOY A SUBIR LOS CAPIS DE ESTA HISTORIA ASI SE TERMINA PORQUE YA TENGO OTRA EN ESTA MENTESITA Y SE VA A LLAMAR: "AMORES ADOLECENTES" Y VA A TRATAR DE LOS AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS ENTRE PAN Y TRUNKS, QUE DE A POCO VAN A SER CORRESPONDIDOS …..NO LES DIGO TODAVIA CUANTOS CAPIS SON AUNQUE TENGO ALGUNOS CAPIS ESCRITOS… PERO, NO LOS SUBO TODAVÍA… SOLO LES PIDO NO SUFRAN PORQUE SI LO HACEN YO SUFRO CON USTEDES! SALUDOS MINA SAYONARA!**__


End file.
